Lo tuyo y lo mío
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: De pronto, en pleno movimiento, el rostro impasible de Sasuke se vio modificado a uno de sorpresa, vergüenza y, luego de nuevo sorpresa. Aquel joven era simplemente hermoso. Y su sonrisa, perfecta para un comercial de dentífrico. NXS Yaoi.


_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto and Company.**_

 **Letanías de un rubio sabio**

 **[Lo tuyo y lo mío]**

 **I**

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la estación, enseguida le informaron que su tren se retrasaría aproximadamente una hora.

Un poco – _mucho_ \- fastidiado, se compró una revista, un paquete de galletas sin azúcar y una botella de agua. Buscó un banco en el andén central y se sentó en una esquina, preparado para la espera.

Mientras ojeaba la insufrible revista, un sujeto se sentó a su lado. Aun no lo había visto detalladamente, solo supo que era un hombre por la excelente fragancia que despedía.

Sasuke dejó escapar un jadeo.

El joven se puso cómodo y comenzó a leer un diario. Sasuke se removió incómodo y pensó no tener opción y volteo a verlo. Y verdaderamente quedó impresionado. Era joven, incluso menor que él. De piel canela, y vellos amarillos, casi blancos. Lo supo por sus manos y su postura, ya que el periódico evitaba que le viera completamente el rostro. Odió al estúpido diario.

Se acercó un poco más, otro poco. Por qué era más interesante conocer el rostro de un individuo que tenías cerca que leer chismes de gente que dedicaba su vida a la farándula, no es que el chico sentado a su lado le importase mucho. Otro poco más, y Sasuke pensó que ya estaba en la mitad del banco de aquel sujeto.

Fácilmente podría meterlo en prisión por acosador.

De pronto, en pleno movimiento, el rostro impasible de Sasuke se vio modificado a uno de sorpresa, vergüenza y, luego de nuevo sorpresa. Aquel joven era simplemente hermoso. Y su sonrisa, perfecta para un comercial de dentífrico.

Se distancio inmediatamente, algo sonrojado y casi jadeante.

— **Hola ¿Estas bien?** —y para lamentación de Sasuke, volvió a sonreírle, atontándolo un poco. Sasuke pudo imaginar la luz blanca emergiendo de sus perfectos dientes, y el aliento cálido saliendo de sus labios llenos. — **¿Sucede algo?** — y esta vez frunció el ceño. Y Sasuke pensó que se dejaría someter por este Dios griego, solo si le dejaba navegar en los mares que eran sus ojos.

— **Nada.**

Sasuke comprendió que era un completo idiota.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo muy entretenido su periódico. De pronto, sin decir una palabra, el rubio estiró la mano, tomó el paquete de galletas, lo abrió y comenzó a comer. Sasuke se enojó un poco. Nadie, ni siquiera este perfecto ser, tomaba algo suyo sin su permiso. Así que con un gesto exagerado, agarró el paquete, sacó una galleta y se la comió mirando fijamente al chico rubio.

Como respuesta, el apuesto rubio tomó otra galleta y, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, se la llevó a la boca, sonriendo. Sasuke estaba muy molesto. El Uchiha agarró otra galleta y, con ostensibles señales de hastío, se la comió mirando al joven blondo fijamente.

El diálogo de miradas y sonrisas continuó entre galleta y galleta. Sasuke estaba cada vez más irritado, y el joven rubio cada vez más sonriente. Finalmente, Sasuke notó que quedaba solo una galleta, y pensó que por ser el dueño del paquete seria de él. Mientras miraba tentativamente al joven y al paquete de galletas. Con mucha calma el Dios griego, como lo había apodado Sasuke, alargó la mano, tomó la galleta que quedaba y la partió en dos. Con un gesto amable le ofreció la mitad a su obstinado compañero de banco.

 **¡Gracias!** — dijo Sasuke tomando con rudeza el trozo de galleta.

— **De nada—** contesto el joven siempre sonriendo, mientras comía su mitad.

Entonces el tren anunció su partida. Sasuke se levantó furioso del banco y subió a su vagón. Desde la ventanilla, vio al muchacho todavía sentado en el andén y este le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero un tanto apagada. Sasuke pensó en lo insolentes que podían llegar a ser las personas atractivas. De pronto sintió la boca reseca del disgusto. Abrió su bolso práctico de viajes cortos, para sacar la botella de agua y se quedó estupefacto cuando encontró allí su paquete de galletas sin azúcar intacto.

Como pudo miró nuevamente por la ventanilla y vio como el chico, aun sonriendo, se levantaba y le asentía, dando a entender que comprendía su penosa situación.

Sasuke vio como el joven caminaba lentamente, con felinos movimientos hacia su mismo vagón, lo observó dar el ticket al cobrador y aproximarse hasta donde estaba él.

 **¿Puedo sentarme?** — le preguntó mientras mostraba su hermosa dentadura.

Sasuke recordó el papelito de la galleta de la suerte que había comprado en un restaurante chino. _"No juicios. No prejuicios"._ Y como en mucho tiempo, se sintió avergonzado.

Y Sasuke pensó que esta tal vez sería un buen viaje.

— **Por supuesto.**

Aún quedaba otro paquete galletas que compartir.

* * *

 _Hola! Mucho tiempo sin estar aca, pues he decidido reintentarlo, terminar mis dos historias pendientes, ya han pasado unos cuantos años y lo siento. Espero que recuerden a esta autora que solo fue absorbida por el torrente de la vida._

 _Gracias a_ _starlightnorain por hacerme rebuscar entre mis discos duros muertos._


End file.
